


A Prime's Duty

by Aina_Riddle



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Allspark Sam Witwicky, Bot!Sam Witwicky, Kink Meme, M/M, Prime Sam Witwicky, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aina_Riddle/pseuds/Aina_Riddle
Summary: So this is based on a prompt I had gotten off the kink meme years ago and had intended to write before I went on my unintentional decade-long hiatus with writing in general. I had the prompt idea saved but I’m not going to try searching through years of prompts for the original post. Hopefully if the original prompter is still interested they will come across this. Basically, primes can only ever interface with another prime. It is literally in their coding and cannot be worked around. In desperate need of an overload after thousands of years of war, Optimus is beyond grateful when his beloved Sam returns to life as a Prime. He praises Primus when the Allspark energies within the boy latch onto the remains of the seeker Jetfire and uses the parts to transform Samuel into a very attractive seeker. Sam? Sam is just very confused and also wondering why these fans are turning on at the sight of Optimus and why Ratchet is suddenly dragging everyone away to “give them privacy.”
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Sam Witwicky
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	A Prime's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, the time span between the arrival of the Fallen on Earth and the arrival of the Allspark (17,000 BC and 10,000 BC respectively), and therefore the escalation of a war to such a point, seems too close together. So the Fallen will have arrived about 80,000 years before that. Still with humans alive and kicking and more time for Cybertronian history to unfold. For such a long-lived race that time span seemed too short. Also, this completely disregards the other movies after Revenge of the Fallen.

**A Prime's Duty**

Optimus groaned as he felt the weight of the old seeker’s parts fall off his shoulders and he shrugged to remove the last hanging pieces. His wires felt tense and he could already feel the sparks that drifted along his frame as his battle computers slowed and he started his customary scan of his comrades. His spark settled as he saw most of his soldiers had survived the onslaught, but he felt regret spark in his emotion cortex as he saw the limp frames of Chromia and Elita-1 being gathered together, spark chambers cold and empty. At one point in time Elita-1 had been his dear friend Ariel and he had been seeking a courting gift to show his intent to sparkbond with her when he had survived an attack and been remade into a Prime. The femme had also been too damaged and had been reprogrammed with her memories just as damaged as his had been, and any hints of their blossoming relationship permanently erased. It had been for the best as he had then been shown the records and been told that he was now hard-coded to only ever be able to interface and therefore bond with another Prime. It was a program that was automatically installed during the transition and could not be removed. It was deemed necessary by Primus for a reason no records he could obtain had held. It was necessary. It was his duty to his people. It was annoying.

The sparks took their time to dissipate and Optimus let out a small groan at the minuscule amount of pleasure the building overload from the battle had caused and the absolute frustration as he was denied relief. As it has been for thousands of years and probably for another hundred thousand more until another Prime was created. Perhaps if the Fallen had not been so corrupt then Optimus could have found a way at least finish coaxing out the overload interacting with another Prime had caused to start building. But his actions had set forth the course that had caused Optimus’s own death and the death of his dear friend Samuel and the punishment for such actions, no matter how they had been reversed, was death. The viral coding that had been present within the Fallen’s weapon that had attempted to corrupt Optimus only to fail against the Primus-built firewalls of a Prime that had been at war for a millenia also hinted at a far worse crime the deceased Prime had committed. The ping that hit Optimus’s HUD of a message from a channel long thought closed confirmed his suspicions and Optimus opened it and listened to the ranting, angry message with a feeling of relief, some amusement at the language, and confusion at the end.

_::Optimus, that slagging aft-head Fallen had a blasted viral weapon! Those blasted things were all supposed to be destroyed! If I didn’t remember ripping apart the one in charge of destroying those I would, now willingly, do so again. Pit-spawned Primes and their inability to finish their tasks. They were just as bad as you at leaving their duties for another to do. Always gallivanting off to research ancient sites. The one time I follow you we run across an alien artifact and I get infected and start a slagging war. Primus, so many dead… Gah, the Fallen deserves to suffer as Unicron’s frag-bot and never get a Primus-damned overload out of it. I, unfortunately, know that coding problem you have intimately because the Fallen kept trying to have me help him get around it. Poor Soundwave must hate me for leaving him with that aft. Meet me to discuss a treaty in a week after you’re done dealing with your fleshy. Bring your blasted medic and no insects — I don’t want their squishy, organism infected hands all over me again any more than I wanted it during those slagging experiments. I’ll send the coordinates when I figure them out. Now I have to deal with figuring out who else I infected and who was just insane and followed me.::_

Gathering the message and the info his own systems had gathered from the broken-down virus, Optimus sent a data-packet to Ratchet first and then another with a variation of the message (there was no need to embarrass his brother on top of all the guilt he was feeling) to the other Autobots. A silence overtook the area before Ironhide started swearing up a storm and other reactions varied from cheers to relieved sobs to stunned silence.With his smile hidden under his battle-mask, Optimus watched as Ratchet explained the situation to the confused humans, and he couldn’t help the burst of amusement at the femme Witwicky’s anger.

“You mean my baby almost died because your stupid High Lord Protector couldn’t protect himself from a _virus_? Some freaking protector he is.” Judy turned to face her husband and the oldest Witwicky gathered the femme in his arms consolingly. Seeing the two parental units of his friend, Optimus searched for the boy he held so dear but his optics did not alight upon the familiar figure. He sent a questioning ping to Ratchet and the medic looked at him with incredulity filling his EM field so strongly that Optimus could sense it across the distance separating them.

_::Right in front of you. I’m going to set a reminder to check your optics later,::_ Ratchet responded flatly and Optimus looked down in surprise to see the injured boy almost directly in front of him. Absently running a scan over the boy, Optimus felt his systems stutter and he had to forcefully reset his sensors before he scanned again and received the same results. Sam was registering as a Prime in his scans. Then Optimus remembered that the Matrix of Leadership that he now housed within his spark chamber had reacted to the boy when it was only supposed to react to a Prime and he tentatively allowed himself to hope that this meant he would no longer be alone. It was as he was wondering how an interface would be possible with an organic that his question was answered when Sam touched the remains of Jetfire that were still nearby. The remains started glowing a bright, white light that enveloped the scattered pieces over the battlefield and, as if drawn over by magnets, all salvageable parts from the remains of the seeker flew over and surrounded the boy that had started glowing just as bright. The parts circled around the boy before converging on the small form, which caused Optimus to step forward to stop his friend from dying again, but a bright flashed that caused him to have to offline his optics instinctively to avoid damage stopped his movement. Resetting his optics after Sam’s shout, Optimus hesitantly looked down at what had to be the smashed remains of Sam only to see a small, sleek back jet sitting innocently in front of him. Then the jet broke apart and transformed.

Samuel, for that had to be who the new transformer was, was a beautiful, if small, seeker and Optimus felt his cooling fans automatically switch on at the site and he forced them to silence in embarrassment as he took in the sight of the form in front of him. The former human looked quite a bit like the original owner of the parts, although smaller (he barely reached Optimus’s shoulders) and lacking the beard and cane and with a form that no longer hunched. The cockpit glass glittered on his helm in an imitation of a crown jewel, the glass tinted black and ended in a small peak that bright golden eyes peered out from beneath. The wings, the most attractive and envy-inducing parts of seeker, were segmented into six separate wings that caused Optimus to bring up a small search to find a picture of the seraphim the humans had in their religion and compare it. The meaning of Samuel’s name was ironic considering the look the former human had adopted. The sleek, black form shifted on heeled struts, gears shifting in a delicate dance that was intoxicating to watch and Optimus had to reset his vocalizer before he was able to address the confused former-organic in front of him.

“Sam?”

* * *

Sam was unsure of what had just happened. He had been revived and the battle had happened and then he had heard a voice speaking in his mind. It had sounded deep and soothing and had reminded him of Optimus, but the voice was ancient in comparison to the Prime and Sam knew that this was a greater being than any he had met before. Even the original Primes. The voice had told Sam that his fate was forever intertwined with that of Optimus and that he needed to go forward and join with his fated one. That he was whom Optimus had been waiting his whole life for, and whom Sam had been waiting for — human relations aside. It had felt like he was in a trance as he slipped away from Mikaela and walked over to the Autobot leader, the warm energy of the Allspark growing within his chest. Then he had touched the remains of the old seeker that had helped them in a form of memoriam and Sam felt the energy inside him release in a light show that then converged on him in a brilliant, painful glow.

Now he was standing in front of Optimus with eyes that saw clearer than ever before and he could clearly see that he now reached Optimus’s shoulders and that was not physically possible for a human without a ladder. And Sam did not have a ladder that he randomly carried around despite how many times he had wished a portable one was available every time he spoke with the Autobots. Small symbols scrolled across the corners of his vision and Sam was distracted from his surroundings briefly as he took in their meaning in amazement that he was suddenly able to read the language he had struggled to understand days prior.

**Systems Online**

**All Systems at 100% capacity**

**Environment scan initiated… Arid conditions detected, wind moving North at 15 mph. 9 cybertronian lifeforms detected, 42 human organics detected. Status: Allies. No danger detected.**

As the text scrolled through a complete systems check again before the status of his systems remained in an unobtrusive corner of his vision Sam started to have a strong idea of what had just occurred. He would have deemed it impossible, but his life had been been pretty impossible since the day he had gotten his first car and it had stood up. He glanced down at his hands in trepidation and saw metal servos (isn’t that what Ratchet called their hands?) that ended in small claws and Sam flexed his fingers only to see the clawed digits move. He shifted a step back and looked down to see his feet (pedes?) were heeled struts that automatically adjusted their shocks with the shifting sand underfoot. He could feel small grains of sand entering the exposed gears and knew that it would be as annoying to him in this form as sand in his privates was at the beach. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something and he twisted his helm to see that he had wings jutting out of his back. He couldn’t see them in their entirety, but from what he could see they reminded him of how Jetfire’s wings had been, which made sense since Sam was essentially wearing a smaller form of the old decepticon’s corpse. That was a creepy thought that he never intended to revisit. Sam reached back to run a clawed digit carefully over the edge of the middle wing and he shivered at the pleasurable feeling the touch induced. _Holy shit_.

“Sam?” Optimus’s voice spoke from above him and Sam shivered at the feeling of those vibrations running over his audials. Optimus’s voice had always been secretly sexy to him and that was before he had enhanced hearing. Mikaela was never going to let him down if he ranted at her about how sexy Optimus sounded now. So it had not been such a secret from her, but she was his best friend and his girlfriend. Or former girlfriend because he knew she would tell him to jump his crush now that it was possible and they wouldn’t be settling for a relationship with someone who could understand their nightmares and secrets. They loved each other dearly, but it had never been more than a best friends with benefits kind of relationship in terms of their emotional connection. “Sam?” There was more concern than confusion in the reiteration of his name and Sam vented air harshly in an imitation of a deep sigh before he attempted to speak. Did it work just like when he was human?

“Optimus?” At least his voice seemed to sound the same, although with a mechanical tinge to it like with all the bots. “What the hell happened?” Sam looked up at the Prime questioningly and felt his vents hitch before his cooling fans kicked in at the sight before him. Battle-scarred armor gleamed a brilliant silver and blue from the places it peaked out beneath the grime of war. The Autobot before him stood strong and graceful with the sun gleaming brilliantly at his back and it was a beautiful sight. Audial antennae were quirked in his direction cutely and Sam had the sudden urge to place one of them in his mouth just to see if Optimus would react. Strong servos placed themselves on his shoulders and Sam shivered at the touch, fans whirring loudly. Instincts screeched at him and even as he placed his focus on Optimus as he started to speak, Sam’s processors sectioned off some processing power to review the seeker protocols ingrained in his systems.

Optimus tried to resist the urge to touch, but it was overwhelming as he thought of just how long it had been since he had been able to interface with another. And for it to be with the young man he had grown to cherish was a gift from Primus. He gently ran his servos across slim shoulders and slid one back to trace along the edge of one of the upper wings. Sam jolted and nearly collapsed into him with a croon at the sensation and Optimus smiled behind his mask before he forced himself to speak. It wouldn’t be right to jump the other Prime then and there with no warning or discussion. Consent mattered no matter how long it had been for him.

“I believe Primus has decided to give you a form to match your new position in our society,” Optimus stated and Sam chirped questioningly and absently made a note as Optimus’s vents hitched and the taller bot shuttered his optics briefly before he continued speaking. “You became a Prime the moment the matrix lit in your hands. The only Prime other than myself.” Those strong servos were now rubbing up and down Sam’s arms and the former human shivered as his cooling fans kicked up another notch. “Sam, a Prime.. Frag it.” Sam shuttered his optics in confusion as his systems informed him a databurst had been received. Opening it, Sam received the records Optimus had read about Prime coding and the meaning behind the message slammed into him. Same made a small ‘oh’ of realization and stepped back as he processed and grabbed Optimus’s servo before he could pull away.

“Optimus, just — just wait. I gotta think,” Sam said as his processors finished downloading and sorting the data he had been sent and what he had gathered from the ingrained seeker protocol files built into his servers. So he was hard-coded to only be able to interface (?) with Optimus. Sam knew this meant something equivalent to sex in human terms, although he didn’t know the specifics of how. The seeker protocols seemed to state that his new form appreciated all forms of interface, regularly, and that Optimus made an ideal mate, so there was no problem with that programming accepting this development. It also noted that a sparkling bore from such a strong individual would be ideal and Sam realized that seekers were unique to the species in that even mechs could bear children…

…That was fine. He had destroyed the Allspark and owed them for that anyways. Plus, his mom would kill him again if he didn’t find a way to give her grandkids, species notwithstanding. And Optimus was damn attractive. Sam eyed (or would that be opticed?) the form in front of him again and noted the armor was flared out in an attempt to impress a mate and also making it easier access for any touches to sensitive wires. Sam felt his own armor rattle and flare out in response to the sight as he hummed in appreciation and stepped closer.

The noises the little seeker made were going to drive Optimus crazy and they hadn’t even started interfacing yet. Optimus tried to keep his EM field close to avoid influencing any of Sam’s decisions, as with how unfamiliar the new mech was with EM fields he could confuse Optimus’s with his own. The seeker’s emotions were blatant and rapidly changing as data was processed and Optimus couldn’t help but be fascinated at the range of emotions displayed in the other’s field. Did all humans feel so many emotions at once? It was no wonder they were able to be emotionally exhausted. Perhaps it would be a quirk of Sam’s new systems or maybe such a thing would settle as Sam himself settled into his new form.

“So, I’m game if you are,” Sam tried to purr in a clumsy attempt at flirting and reached up to run a clawed digit gently over one of those adorable audials. He traced the symbol in the prime language and it burned pleasurably under his touch, the one on his own arm burning in sync with it. The bright blue armor rattled and flared in surprise before an iron grip took hold of his shoulders and Optimus retracted his battle mask to press his lips against Sam’s in a crushing kiss. That answered Sam’s question as to whether kissing was a thing or not. The feeling was just as pleasurable as when he was human, which was rather surprising, but Sam was not adverse to this fact. He reached his arms up to place them on Optimus’s shoulders and pulled the Prime further down to continue kissing, thankful he didn’t need his mouth to vent air through his systems, when Optimus paused. The Autobot leader tilted his helm as he broke away from the kiss and looked beyond Sam to the group still gathered around them.

:: _You better have a good reason for interrupting, Ratchet,_ :: Optimus growled silently into his comm as he answered his medic’s ping. The surprisingly pliant derma plating moving against his own at the moment was what he wanted to focus on. That and the little mewls Sam was starting to emit as he closed the gap between them even more.

:: _Well, as great as a show this would be, I doubt the boy would want his creators to witness it,_ :: Ratchet replied with amusement coloring his tone. Optimus felt a small flare of possessiveness teek his tightly guarded field and he forced it back. He was acting like an interface starved mech. Then again, he was an interface starved mech and had been for a hundred thousand years. His soldiers could suck it up and take charge enough for Optimus to have some much needed personal time. And he told Ratchet as much and ordered him to clear the area as he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to make sure the order was being followed. :: _Alright, alright, I’ll get you two some privacy. I’d rather you wait but at the rate you’re going the transport wouldn’t survive if you two got stuck anywhere close together on it. I expect you both to come to the medbay as soon as we’re back on base. Try not to get him sparked right away._ :: 

Sam had forgotten about their audience and he groaned as he rested back on his shocks and turned his head back to glance behind him. The humans seemed to have reactions that ranged from anger (his mom) to smug gloating and all possible emotions in between. The smug looks and money being passed between Will and Epps should not have surprised Sam as much as they had. The bots all seemed to be following the orders of Ratchet as they started herding the humans away and towards the triage tents that were being set up a distance away near where they had managed to land the C-17s and Sam felt embarrassed amusement as his mom fussed about leaving. His enhanced hearing could pick out her complaints that she needed make sure that robot leader was going to stop molesting her poor baby. His vents hitched in laughter at his dad’s response of how this was expected and he was going to make sure they both got to give Optimus the bat talk, which was his mom’s variation of the shovel talk, later on.

Sam’s focus returned back to Optimus as his grip shifted to rest on Sam’s waist and clever fingers slipped into gaps in his armor and teased at sensitive wires, pleasure tingling up Sam’s spinal strut at the electrical impulses that coursed up central lines. His systems were starting to heat despite the cooling fans and he quickly pulled the other Prime down to his level to drag him into another kiss before he broke away and grinned, a challenge whispering from his EM field. Another time he would gladly make Optimus prove his worth to court him like his protocols demanded, but the battle that had just taken place met those requirements easily. No, Sam was challenging Optimus to prove just how good he could make this and Optimus’s field teeked with overwhelming acceptance before Sam let out an undignified squawk as he was lifted by powerful servos and pressed against a crumbling wall with an impact that cracked the stone further. The crash of his wings sent pain-filled pleasure firing at his synapses and Sam hissed. Then denta were nipping at his neck cables and Sam groaned in pleasure as his own claws teased at the wires under the leader’s pauldrons, the tense bundles quickly being loosened and kinks straightened efficiently with inbuilt seeker preening protocols.

Optimus groaned into his ministrations at Sam’s neck joint at the massage and pulled back to observe Sam with burning optics, relishing in the sight. The gleaming glass of the canopy on Sam’s helm made the seeker looked like he wore a jeweled crown as it reflected the light of this system’s star and it only enhanced the beauty of the mech before him. The wings splayed dark against the sandstone caught his optic and Optimus eagerly reached back and ran his servos on the wings, gently pressing against the highly sensitive appendages and Sam keened at the attention. With a grin, Optimus spun Sam around and pressed his body flat against the other’s back, wings caught between them as he started to explore the segmented appendages with fascination and keenly aware of the effect he was having on the other as Sam squirmed under the touches.

Sam had never known just touches against his new and highly sensitive wings would make him willing to beg Optimus to never stop and he only just managed to avoid shouting those words out and instead keened at the sensations. Strong servos pressed just enough force along the edges of each wing and then scraped across the even more sensitive wing tips and Sam dug his claws into the top of the wall he was pressed against. It was small enough that it only reached Sam’s shoulders, but it was tall enough that he could use it for support. Then he jolted as Optimus pulled the tip of one of his uppermost wings into his mouth, denta lightly scraping across the sensors and glossa swirling and Sam crooned, his systems heating too rapidly for his cooling fans to work against as electricity started sparking across his form. It was when Optimus pressed himself flush against him, one servo fondling a middle wing while the other lay splayed in between the wings in the middle of his back as the larger form ran his glossa along what he could reach of both upper wings that the energy surged through Sam in overwhelming pleasure and he felt it release outward as his optics whited out briefly and he had to figure out how to reset them.

The force of Sam’s first overload and the electricity conducted between the two of them brought Optimus to the edge and he groaned in pleasure as his first overload in many vorns hit him strong enough that he nearly collapsed on the form in front of him, a servo reaching past the other mech quick enough to catch his weight on the wall. He had nearly forgotten how it felt to have his systems crackling with charge after a release. Both of their cooling fans were loud and Optimus noted with amusement that Sam was venting air in harsh pants reminiscent of his human form in an attempt to cool his systems. He had no intention of letting their systems cool down too much, however. Leaning down he pressed a kiss against an audial knob and rumbled into the sensor fully aware of the effect his vocal vibrations would have at that range.

“We’re just getting started,” Optimus rumbled deeply and Sam wasn’t sure if the noise that emitted from his voice modulator could intentionally be repeated as he shuddered at the vibrations assaulting his sensors pleasurably. Sam felt Optimus start to slip his fingers in-between the seams of his armor on his side and he skittered away, ducking underneath Optimus’s arm and barely remembering to fold his wings down so he could successfully turn. Optimus looked confused and Sam smiled. Optimus had gone long enough with no pleasure for himself so it was time for Sam to take charge.

“Nuh-uh, my turn,” Sam scolded playfully before he pounced, wrapping a leg around the other’s and pressing on the back of the knee joint causing it to buckle. Optimus fell backwards with a small crash and Sam went along for the ride, legs straddling Optimus’s waist. Once on the ground Sam leaned over his lover and placed his mouth near an antennae. “Let’s see if I can coax out another overload from you.” At the end of his whisper Sam ran a glossa over the antennae before suckling the tip and enjoying the groans of pleasure the other bot let out. Sam moved down and muffled those groans with a kiss as he slipped long fingers in-between seams of armor and worked his way along every wire he could find, gently scraping the tops of his claws along them to avoid damage. Carefully he worked out kinks and straightened wires while making sure to pay special attention to the knotted areas where rough welds had been made in battles long past. The groans of pleasure at his actions and the slowly heating form below him encouraged Sam to continue his actions as he started to kiss and run his glossa along the top of Optimus’s chest plates. He paused over the chest panels that only hours ago had been open and empty and he carefully placed his servo on top as he felt the thrumming spark underneath. The armor was sanded down and unpainted from the repair job where Megatron’s blade and plasma blast had broken through in the killing blow. He placed a kiss on the seam to the spark chamber before he tapped on it gently and sent a questioning chirp to Optimus.

Optimus shuddered at the cute chirp that Sam emitted as he requested for him to open his spark chamber and he obliged in what most would consider an unusually hasty manner. Spark-play was always risky unless the two partners intended to bond, but Optimus could already feel the preliminary bond in place from Sam reviving him earlier. He sent a ping to Sam to warn him of what could result and Sam didn’t even hesitate as he gave Optimus a deadpan look that could rival Ratchet’s. 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Sam muttered and Optimus briefly took a moment to look up the reference and huffed a laugh as he realized the sarcasm. The seeker became distracted as the light of Optimus’s spark lit up the slowly darkening area and Optimus admired the view of his very soul reflecting off the crown of Sam’s helm in a halo of light. Optimus wanted to know what Sam was thinking and feeling and he opened his interface array just below his spark chamber before he reached up and placed a servo on Sam’s chest panels, fondling the seam and causing the other to vent harshly. At the unspoken request Sam nodded and Optimus watched as he concentrated on ordering his systems to open his spark chamber and interface panels, the actions not yet ingrained in his programming. They would have plenty of practice getting the habit ingrained if Optimus could help it. The bright, swirling, _green_ energy was more beautiful than Optimus had expected and he had expected the representation of his beloved Sam’s soul to be the very definition of the word. A tint of green light joined the reflection and Optimus reached up and traced along the glass, reaching further and gripping a wing and pulling Sam closer to him. He commanded his ports to open and his interface cables to loosen from their sockets and above him Sam imitated the actions after a moment, gravity pulling the interface cables down and Optimus eagerly grabbed them and ran his glossa over the tips as he extended the cables to a decent length to allow movement before he plugged them into his ports and shuddered as he felt the presence of another’s mind hovering beyond his firewalls. Sam copied his actions and Optimus moaned at the feel of a glossa suckling the tip of a cable before his own interface cables were plugged into Sam’s ports with a quiet snick.

Sam was feeling overwhelmed at the foreign and yet familiar actions of intercourse, or interfacing as it was called. And it made a lot more sense now that he realized hard-line connections were a thing during this, like with a computer. He hadn’t expected the cables to be quite so sensitive, although the sensitivity was nothing compared to the wings. The feel of Optimus’s servo still holding on to one of his upper wings was highly distracting. His optics were drawn to the beautiful swirling energy that gleamed bright and healthy and whole in front of him as Optimus moved the interface cables to his ports. He could sense the bond that Optimus had mentioned growing stronger as their spark frequencies tried to sync, although not quite accomplishing the feat without a merge. Sam had no problem with bonding to the mech in front of him because this was one of his closest friends and one he had always felt drawn to, and it also helped that they would not be able to interface and bond with another anyways. That made it where Sam didn’t feel like Optimus could do so much better than a former human because Primus himself deemed Sam worthy of this. The interface cables slid into ports and Sam froze as he felt the connections instantly.

It was like he was in two places, physically in the Egyptian desert straddling Optimus Prime and mentally he was standing outside impressive barriers of code that looked impenetrable. Sam was tempted to press a servo against the glowing symbols but held back at the impression of warning that Optimus sent when the thought crossed his mind as Optimus connected with his own ports and fully established the two-way connection. Their minds connected, data being shared nearly instantaneously as their processors automatically synced and firewalls were lowered to allow each other to sense the other’s thoughts and physical sensations. A full processor merge was avoided at a prompt from Optimus to be saved for a better time and place and Sam agreed readily. Instead he focused on the physical aspect of their connection. Sam could feel his own form resting on top of Optimus and he tentatively ran a clawed tip along one of Optimus’s interface cables, tracing the rim of his own port and his armor rattled at the shared sensation and doubled feedback of his own pleasure. The servo on his wing moved and they groaned in sync at the feeling. Optimus squirmed beneath him and reached both servos up, grasping eagerly at Sam’s wings and Sam let himself be lost in the feedback as he braced himself up with a servo on Optimus’s chassis just above his swirling spark.

Optmus would never wonder again at just how sensitive a seeker’s wings were as he felt the foreign sensation of wings he didn’t physically possess himself being caressed and pinched and scraped just right to cause a shudder of pleasure to course through their systems in tandem. Making sure to keep one servo consistently caressing along the wings, although this time he grabbed the previously neglected side, Optimus carefully held his other servo in front of Sam’s open spark chamber. Golden optics met blue and in tandem they both reached toward the other’s spark and plunged their servos in the currents. The feedback of pleasure was strong enough that he felt as they both overloaded, spark energy surging loose from the confines of their chambers briefly. Small sparks of energy crackled along his servo and danced up along his arm only to split and send pleasurable currents of energy wherever they touched as they traveled freely among their forms. He could see blue energy from his own spark gliding along Sam’s dark form in a pattern similar to the green energy caressing his. The sight sparked the thought in his processor that more than just thoughts and sensations could be sent through the cable connection and he watched as Sam’s optics widened at his thought and then Optimus surged electricity through his cables and Sam keened loudly at the sensation, which Optimus followed with a groan of his own at the feedback.

The sound of his keen was loud in the otherwise quiet desert and Sam felt a moment of embarrassment as he realized the others could probably hear them before another small pulse of electricity distracted him and he sent a stronger pulse of his own through the cables, shuddering at the feedback and crooning in pleasure. He could feel his system’s heating up for a third time and his HUD was popping up with warnings of low energy, which Sam knew Optimus was experiencing as well. With a shared thought they both leaned forward and watched as their sparks reached for each other. They weren’t going to waste their last overload without finishing the bond. Blue and green melded into brilliant gold and Sam felt complete for the first time in his life. He watched the glory of a Cybertron under the rule of Optimus and Megatron and the good times shared among friends for vorns before it was all snatched away by the Fallen’s arrival. The tragedies and celebrations and everything in-between that filled a lifetime of war and the loss of a race to its trials. The joy in Optimus’s spark at their meeting and the deep affection the older Prime had always felt for him was awe inspiring and Sam crooned softly as he rested his helm on a pauldron beneath him and enjoyed the love and sensations he felt from the merge.

Optimus felt amazement as he merged with Sam and experienced the memories and feelings of a human. The emotions humans could feel all at one time were overwhelming and his admiration for the human race grew exponentially as he felt the burden of such an ability for himself, but also his affection grew as he realized the depths the emotions went to, especially as he felt Sam’s love and adoration for him. The boy’s short life was filled with such energy and was lived to the fullest despite how short it had been when compared to a Cybertronian. He watched in amazement as Sam was revived and then transformed and he could feel the energy of the Allspark as it forced the transformation, which made him aware of the strange current that Sam’s spark contained that reminded Optimus of the vessel he had protected and watched over for so long. The Allspark was not just latching onto Sam and instead Sam had been reborn as the vessel of their most sacred connection to the Well of Sparks and Optimus knew that although it had been instinctive, Sam had readily accepted the burden. He felt such overwhelming love and affection for his beloved that he gathered what he could feel for the other and sent it through their connection of both spark and body.

Sam let out a moan of pleasure as he realized the pleasurable feeling of the spark merge as the bond and file-sharing finished settling after he received the wave of affection from Optimus, which he had returned earnestly. Their spark energies surged in tandem and Sam could feel the heat building in his systems again and he could also feel as Optimus crept closer to an overload. Lifting his helm, Sam pressed a kiss against Optimus’s mouth and ran his claw tips along the sensitive interface cables, enjoying the feedback of the sensations. Optimus reached up and down and ran his servos along the lower wings on Sam’s back and the feeling of those two wings being touched for the first time with a firm, exploring touch caused Sam to vent hard as the energy crackled in the air around them and their sparks flared in tandem, golden light spilling into the night air as they both overloaded for the third and last time for the night. The overload feedback with the sparkmerge was powerful enough that Sam’s systems offlined after a warning flashed on his HUD.

The seeker above him collapsed as his systems offlined from the overload and Optimus barely managed to stop himself from following suit. Instead he maintained the protocols he had established vorns ago and overrode the commands his system tried to automatically input to force him to offline and conserve energy. Exhausted but sated for the first time in forever, Optimus gently sat up and disconnected their interface cables and ports, thankful that even offline Sam’s systems recognized the prompting and retracted the cables and covered the ports before sliding the interface panel closed. The spark chamber had already started closing after their merge ended when Optimus sat up and he watched as the green swirls of energy that were now laced with golden light disappeared from view. Optimus’s own spark chambers had already closed, the same golden light now present among the blue, and he made sure his own interface panel was shut as well before he tried to gather the energy to stand. It took an embarrassing amount of time for him to remember the energon cube in his subspace and he eagerly gulped down half of it, saving some for Sam, before he placed Sam on the ground and stood before gathering the now recharging form in his arms. He made sure to be careful of the wings as he started to pick his way across the abandoned battlefield with his night vision activated.

:: _I’m guessing from the silence you two are done,_ :: Ratchet commed and Optimus paused for a moment to feel embarrassment, but the satisfaction he felt overwhelmed it readily. He wasn’t going to inform Sam that they were loud enough for everyone to hear, but he remembered the other thinking the thought anyways so it wouldn’t be a surprise at least. :: _Nevermind, I see you two now. Primus, did you have to exhaust yourselves? Even with that emergency energon ration I know you drank you’re about to enter stasis because of your energy levels._ ::

:: _Worth it,_ :: Optimus commed back cheekily and Ratchet rolled his optics and unsubspaced a wrench before he glanced at the sleeping seeker and changed his mind, instead scanning both of their forms again.

:: _I guess congratulations are in order,_ :: Ratchet said as he gestured to an empty spot on the floor near Bumblebee’s recharging form and Optimus placed Sam down and smiled as the smaller Prime scooted closer to his guardian and brother-figure instinctively.

:: _Thank you, and yes, the bond was intentional, but I don’t believe it could have been prevented with the call our sparks felt for each other._ :: Optimus rubbed at his chest plates as if to feel the thrumming spark hidden beneath and smiled in memory of the golden light that had emitted at their merge. A Prime’s duty to his people had prevented him from interfacing for a hundred thousand years but after such a wait he had been able to bond with his fated one. It was definitely worth it.

:: _I was talking about the sparkling_.::

“What?!” Optimus shouted and the others jolted into awareness quickly, cannons charging before they turned to glare at a sheepish Prime. Ratchet eyed the commotion and the slowly stirring Sam before he burst into laughter and patted a servo on Optimus’s shoulder.

“I was joking,” Ratchet said with a smirk and amusement filling his EM field. “But it wouldn’t have surprised me. Honestly, three overloads as well as a hardline connection and a spark merge? With all of that and the Allspark energy you’re slagging lucky that he isn’t sparked. Be more careful next time. We need a more stable source of energon before we can go around having sparklings.”

“How-?”

“I’m a medic, I know what to look for in my scans. Plus, I might have caught a glimpse when I stopped Judy from running over. His new form is very receptive to touch, isn’t it?” Ratchet asked rhetorically, amusement coloring his tone, and Optimus groaned as he realized he was not going to hear the end of this.

“I’m gonna go recharge,” Optimus rumbled out before he moved to a free spot near Sam and settled down only to freeze as he caught a glimpse of Judy stomping her way over. Pointedly looking at Ratchet he cancelled his overrides and slipped into stasis with the sight of his annoyed medic following him. Ratchet was definitely going to put that wrench to full use when he awoke. Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first real attempt at writing again after over 10 years. I am working on rewriting Intertwined from my Fanfiction.net account but I came across this prompt idea when going through my old works and decided to write it so I can at least post something. This is my first attempt at writing Plug and Play and I hope wrote it okay. The original prompt did not want sticky interfacing, which is perfectly fine with me but I just hope I did this form of interfacing justice.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
